


Opening in Hell

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [18]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: One plan after another, only time will tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt dialogue: "It's logical." "Just because it's logical doesn't mean it's right!"

It was only a matter of time.  
  
Time and precision to keep up this plan,  
  
And soon, it will become a reality.  


* * *

  
  
_"Hey mom, whatcha doing over there?"_  
  
_The lab was filled with noise that came from tools doing their job. It was relatively clean for once, the young teen finally controlling and keeping up with his responsibilities._  
  
_The woman clad in a light, navy blue jumpsuit lifted her goggles to face her son.  
_  
  
_"Hi sweetie! Just working on the protocols for this little regulator," She responded, adjusting a few bolts and ticks to finalize it._  
  
_"What's it for?"_  
  
_His curiosity received an answer, as his mother stood from her spot and headed towards the portal. Carefully, her gloved hand opened one of the panels and placed the device inside._  
  
  
_"I'm glad you ask, hon. The regulator is used to keep the engine and workings inside the panels at peak performance!"_  
  
_Slowly, green flickers appeared and a happy little bell sound echoed through._  
  
_"See? Now the portal is good for another....few years or so!"_  
  
_With that, the scientist returned to her working station and started another project._  
  
  
_"Hang on...so the regulator has to be changed and tuned up like the filtrator?"_  
  
_"Well the filtrator needs to be changed every few months but the regulator has to be changed every few years or so." She gave her son a sweet smile. "The portal has to keep itself running **perfectly** or else..."_  
  
  
_That got the teen's attention._  
  
  
_"...Or else what?"_  
  
  
_A pause soon became apparent._  
  
_".....Or else it wouldn't lead to the Ghost Zone, sweetie."_  
  
  
_He pondered for a moment before asking a risky question._  
  
  
_"...Where would it lead to?"  
_

* * *

  
  
The blueprints were placed onto the table, disturbing the once vacant surface.  
  
  
Spread out hastily, claws pinpointed at different equations, sets, values, and numbers. They trailed along the notes and theories; the calculations were astonishingly perfect.  
  
He can't have perfection in this case.  
  
  
The shadow ghost focused closely on each calculations, his mind using a mental calculator to dissect and piece back sets.  
He wished his mind was this brilliant back when he was in high school math.  
Now here he is, taking apart equations from levels above pr-calculus.  
  
Vicious green eyes narrowed at every note, and each graph stood out in vivid detail.  
  
  
Going back to the calculations, the shadow ghost grabbed a nearby pencil and held it.  
  
  
His mother's words being recalled once more:  
  
  
_"...Well, Danny...you see, the portal has to be perfect. Constantly, twenty four seven, being at it's best and so on. When your father and I created this portal, our calculations had to be one hundred percent correct-"_  
  
_She have herself a moment._  
  
_"-If they **weren't** correct; if a simple, tiny, itty bitty mistake ever happened in our calculations...it would have been a portal to...the Unworld."_  
  
  
_"The Unworld?"  
_  
  
_"Yes; a terrible and awful place that is between our world and the Ghost Zone. No human nor ghost wants to enter that cruel place. Once you set foot inside, you can never leave..."_  
  
_Another tone of silence.  
_  
  
_"...But that will never happen! The portal had perfect calculations and now we have the Ghost Zone! I'm sorry if that unsettled you, sweetie."_  
  
_No no, it's okay, Mom. I now know what the regulator's for. In fact, thanks for telling me."  
_  
  
  
_Thank you indeed_ , the shadow ghost's mind added.  
  
Soon, the pencil point was placed, and all he did was add a few negatives and reversed some properties. He even had the courage of erasing one of the additional notes.  
  
The villain's plans are finally going to be set in stone,  
  
It's only a matter of time.  
  
Now all he has to do, is get to work.  


* * *

  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?"  
  
"Trust me, Valerie, I can assure you, this will work _horribly_!"  
  
  
After so much time consumed and used up to create a replica of something he once ventured into.  
  
The time and effort to create parts to make it work, but include errors to cause a paradox in the system functions.  
  
It was paid off.  
  
  
The shadow ghost pressed the button and the Huntress readied the test subject.  
  
With one push, the doors slid open,  
  
And had awoken _hell._  
  
  
The huntress tossed a formless blob into the dark portal and it sucked the creature straight into a vortex.  
  
The ghost screamed and wailed, trying to head back to the other side, but couldn't.  
  
It was trapped.  
  
  
The villain pressed the button once more, shutting the portal completely.  
  
A devious grin spread.  
  
  
"All according to plan, as they say..."  


* * *

  
  
It was a terrible idea, but what else could he do?  
  
  
A spiritual being floated into the depths of the Ghost Zone, and he was wary about many things.  
  
Or so to say, recent events.  
  
  
It's been long, but surprises always come in every size, and in any form.  
  
  
First, the blueprints for the portal has gone missing.  
Then, his arch nemesis has became more narcissistic than usual.  
Fear was starting to become present in some minor ghosts.  
And soon, major heads of corporations in the Ghost Zone began to disappear.  
  
That was the most recent.  
  
  
_He has to be behind something..._ the hero's mind supplied, as he flew straight down the border path and entered a different ectoplasmic atmosphere.  
  
With careful steps, he landed on his feet and entered the abandoned manor.  
  
  
Everything was where it should be, and the hero walked into the center of the main area and simply waited.  
  
Waited for a sign,  
  
Any sign.  
  
  
A few minutes go by, and he felt the familiar, small heart burn.  
  
His throat tensed, as red smoke filtered out.  
  
  
Someone is nearby...  
  
  
The spectral being tensed up, preparing himself for the villain to show his face.  
  
  
Except, there were two shadows appearing,  
  
  
And two faces he thought he'd _never_ see again.  
  
  
  
"So I was thinking we should check out that new mall they opened up near the outer border-"  
  
  
Those two ghosts that entered the area came to a complete stop,  
  
And faced the stranger with horns.  
  
  
".....Uhhh.....Poltergeist? You got company..."  
  
  
Another wisp of red smoke  
  
  
_Now_ he's here.  
  
  
The villain showed his face, appearing behind the two faces that will now taunt him in his dreams.  
  
  
  
"Sam, Tucker, get back inside, please..."  
  
  
  
The two ghosts, no, the villain's **_dead best friends_** retreated back into the hallways and the shadow ghost casts his gaze towards the hero.  
  
Said hero didn't move a muscle.  
  
He was still in complete and utter shock.  
  
  
"Plasmius...how am I remotely surprised?"  
  
  
  
Plasmius was still silent.  
  
  
  
_They're ghosts._  
  
_They didn't move on._  
  
_They. Are. **Ghosts.  
**_  
  
  
"What? Lost for words?"  
  
  
  
"They're ghosts..."  
  
  
  
  
This time, the villain was lost for words.  
  
  
Not another sound was made until said shadow ghost tried to interfere.  
  
_"Plasmius..."  
_  
  
"They didn't move on, didn't they?"  
  
  
Plasmius stared at his rival, his red eyes glowing intensity.  
  
  
"Sam and Tucker came back as ghosts....they didn't move on." He kept repeating that over and over, because he couldn't believe it.  
  
  
They were dead.  
  
He remembered the news.  
  
He remembered the _pain_ Danny had experienced.  
  
And now here they are again.  
  
  
"You were never suppose to see them."  
  
Poltergeist watched as the hero lifted his head once more, only for it to move side to side slowly.  
  
  
"...You're not letting them move on, aren't you?"  
  
  
A snarl escaped from bared teeth, and slit pupils thinned ever so slightly.  
  
"What do you know about that?"  
  
  
  
"You're not letting them move on." Plasmius stood completely, his brows now furrowed. He kept staring at the villain, a ludicrous expression clear as day on his face.  
"Daniel.....you can't do this to them..."  
  
Poltergeist gave another glare, slowly, those green chains were starting to make their presence.  
"And what exactly am I doing to them?"  
  
Gritted teeth from the other.  
  
"No...no, you _can't_ do this to them, Daniel!" Plasmius shouted, his flaming ponytail now flickering to the side. "Don't you understand? Don't you realize what you're doing to them?!"  
  
  
"Providing them a home? Helping them discover their core power? Protecting them from opposing threats? I know exactly what I'm doing."  
  
  
"No! No you don't!"  
  
  
The room seemed to darken, as if feeding off the tension between the two ghosts.  
  
  
  
"Daniel...how can you not see how wrong this is? How u _nhealthy_ this can be?" Steps made themselves apparent and were dragged closer to the staircase.  
  
"Not only on their sake, but for _your own_ sake as well."  
  
  
  
The villain continued to glare, and the green chains flowed freely.  
  
  
  
"You can't do this to them, nor yourself. They have to move on, Daniel, it's what they must do."  
  
  
Another wave of silence before the hero continued.  
  
  
" I know it hurts...I know you've missed them ever since their deaths, but why hold their afterlives like this? Don't you want them to rest? To be at peace? You can't do this to them, and you can't do this to yourself..."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a taunting and low laugh erupted from the villain, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
  
_"And what do **you** know about losing someone?"_  
  
  
  
  
Before Plasmius could even muster an answer, an ecto ray beamed through the empty surrounding and hit the hero straight at the torso.  
  
  
Plasmius fell aback, landing on his side from the attack and wincing at the impact. His clothes began to singe slightly from the burn of the blast, and the spirit winced as he held his side.  
  
  
  
"Do you truly have _any_ idea on what it's like to lose the ones you hold dear?"  
  
  
  
Another ecto blast was shot through, only this time, Plasmius managed to create a purple barrier to ward it off.  
  
  
  
" _Please_ , do tell me about the ones you've oh so **lost** , I'm begging to hear the side of your story."  
  
  
  
The shadow ghost approached closer, continuing his attacks. As he did so, his rival simply continued creating shields and barriers.  
  
  
"Oh wait, that's the kicker, because I already _know_ your sad, pathetic story."  
  
  
Plasmius created a full shield that bubbled him and protected against more incoming attacks.  
  
  
"The only person you've _lost_ wasn't even a person. It was a chance. Multiple chances actually."  
  
  
  
Ouch, and there it is.  
  
He was bringing back old and forgotten pain.  
  
  
  
Plasmius kept his shield up, while trying to stand up on his feet again.  The  insult reopened forgotten wounds, and they burned slightly as he watched Poltergeist seethe with hatred.  
  
  
  
"You really think I'm suffering? At this point of my life?" Another laugh broke out, this one sounding truly diabolical. "I've never been more happy, more satisfied, more _alive_ than ever before!"  
  
  
Red eyes still stared at green.  
  
  
"I'm doing those two the biggest favor in their afterlives. Actually no, I'm doing myself a favor; a task I should have done a long time ago." Poltergeist snarled, as he launched another attack, only this time, the ground that Plasmius stood on shuttered.  
  
The hero quickly flew upwards before dark ice spikes shot up through the carpet.  
  
  
  
_"I'm protecting them!"_  
  
  
  
Plasmius prepared for another attack, watching those green chains being shot straight at him.  
He dodged the attack, and even sent out a few ecto blasts from himself to break them.  
  
  
"I was weak back then, weak enough that I couldn't save them the first time. Now? Never again!"  
  
  
Poltergeist's rant continued, along with more attacks being sent out.  
  
They were becoming more and more aggressive, and Plasmius had to keep himself in check to not get hit.  
  
  
"It was the worst pain I've ever suffered. Losing them was my greatest regret!"  
  
  
Flames peaked out from the stair case.  
  
  
"I lost them once, I'm _not_ going to lose them again!"  
  
  
Another barrier broke through from an attack. Plasmius cleared the green flames himself and set off a few attacks to recoil back.  
  
The villain dodged them effortlessly, and the hero locked his gaze.  
  
  
"Daniel...please. Listen to me and understand this isn't right." He pleaded, his voice tired and husk. Plasmius refused to fight, knowing they were both a mess right now.  
  
  
  
"I _am_ doing what's right. They're protected under my wing and I'll keep protecting them until ever last shred of danger is gone."  
  
  
"And how will you do that?!"  
  
  
  
His first response; an evil grin.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you asked..."  
  
  
  
Poltergeist reached into his coat jacket and pulled out a cylinder case. From there, he tossed the item towards Plasmius until it hit the ground and rolled towards his feet.  
  
  
Red eyes widen at the sight.  
Steady, black gloves grabbed the cylinder case and opened the top.  
Out slid rolled up blue paper.  
  
_The blueprints._  
  
  
"...You stole my blueprints."  
  
  
That earned another smirk from the shadow ghost. "That's right, Plasmius. I was the culprit that took your already stolen blueprints." He moved closer towards his enemy, still keeping a cynical grin.  
  
The other was unresponsive until asking a risky question.  
  
  
"What did you want with them...?"  
  
  
Claws tapped at a column idly, their owner still having such a smug expression.  
  
"Well, as said before, I want all threats in the Ghost Zone to be eliminated. However, I might have also forgotten the part where I continue explaining my evil plan for no reason. I enjoy drama greatly, so why not tell you to make yourself feel like shit, hm?"  
  
  
Poltergeist began pacing around the area before turning his heels and facing Plasmius again.  
  
  
"I want the Ghost Zone to change, Plasmius. A huge change where _I_ shall contribute by incorporating I guess, revising the entire realm under my imagine. Why? Well it's simple."  
  
  
The shadow ghost slowly began walking closer to Plasmius.  
  
"I want to be recognized as a being,  an apparition you should _never_ cross. Follow down my path of happiness, and you shall be rewarded. However, in order to get there, the human world should be off the list of travels."  
  
  
Plasmius didn't utter any words as he continued to listen to his rival.  
  
  
"Think about how _wonderful_ it would be if Amity Park was rid of their little ghost plague. To purge out unwanted visitors and keep them in their rightful place." A shrug came from the villain. "But in order to do that, one must recreate said place into something more comfortable...."  
  
  
A flash of white teeth appeared and fangs peaked out from the grin.  
  
  
"I recreate the Ghost Zone, develop followers, and in return, I offer them prosperity and utopia."  
  
  
He closed in on the hero, grinning completely at the one that said nothing.  
  
  
"Remember when you wanted to _destroy_ the Elsewhereness?"  
  
  
Now red eyes widen, staring at nothing as memories flowed in.  
  
  
  
  
_IF I CAN'T HAVE A SATISFYING LIFE, NO ONE CAN!_  
  
  
  
  
"Oooohhh you do remember." Poltergeist taunted, a slight hiss at his tone. "You remember clearly, and you still feel guilty, don't you? Too bad you never found it..."  
  
  
"...Why...why are you telling me this?"  
  
  
  
Another evil grin was earned from the villain, and he gave a simple shrug.  
  
"You know how this goes, Plasmius. You would eventually find out about my plan one way or another, so why not tell you now to remind you that _you've already lost."_  
  
  
  
That made Plasmius look up from his blank stare.  
  
  
"Why is that...?"  
  
  
Toxic green brightened up and another hiss echoed through.  
  
  
"Despite not finding the Elsewhereness.....I have found access to the _Unworld."_  
  
  
  
The hero's eyes widen to the point of fear.  
  
  
  
"Whoever gets in my way, will face their hellish demise."  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
"That's how the fear factor will start. No one would dare go against Poltergeist's way of a better realm."  
  
  
  
_No._  
  
  
  
"It won't be abused of course; only used when it's necessary."  
  
  
  
_He can't do this._  
  
  
  
"All the problems will be fixed, and _everyone_ will remember me, fear me, for being the one that fixed the Ghost Zone."  
  
  
"No....you..."  
  
  
  
Plasmius was lost for words.  
  
  
  
"You can't do this..."  
  
"It's the logical thing to do."  
  
  
Pink energy flared up from his hands.  
  
  
  
"Just because it's logical doesn't mean it's _right!_ "  
  
  
  
With that, the hero launched himself towards the villain.  
  
And the villain laughed and laughed.  
  
  
  
"Daniel, snap out of this mentality and listen to yourself! You can't do this to everyone!" Plasmius planted the shadow ghost down on the ground, eyes furious, yet a hint of sadness was seen.  
  
  
"You were the one that told me that both humans _and_ ghosts deserved the freedom to explore realms. We are connected to the Ghost Zone! You ripping apart what is meant to be."  
  
"What is meant to be has errors, Plasmius. I thought you of all people would understand where I'm getting at."  
  
  
Plasmius growled as he raised a glowing fist.  
  
  
  
It shook in place, until the hero continued to stare straight at his enemy.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Aren;t you going to hit me? Come on, _Fruitloop,_ it'll be like old times."  
  
  
Despite his taunting, despite everything's that's happened.  
  
He still couldn't bring himself to physically hit the one who gave him a second chance.  
  
  
Plasmius immediately got up from the pinning and glared at the villain.  
  
  
  
"I can't do that....never again. Never again with I attack you so brutally like I did before..."  
  
  
  
"Oh, you're still going on with your promises? The one thing I learned throughout all of this-"  
The shadow ghost got up from his back and glared straight at the other.  
  
"-Is that promises are meant to be **broken**."  
  
  
The hero said nothing, only turning around and walking towards the door. He was done, exhausted even, for the fact that he couldn't truly do anything at the moment. As he headed towards the door, Plasmius looked back at the shadow ghost.  
  
"You're wrong you know."  
  
  
That made Poltergeist turn from his spot at look towards the spirit leaving.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
  
The flaming ponytail claimed itself down, and the blue visage gave him a final look.  
  
  
  
"No matter what happens...I will stop you. Whether you have all the advantages in the world, it's now my duty to defeat you and end your poisonous evil..."  
  
  
  
Poltergeist gave off another laugh, only this one was settled with humor.  
  
"Oh please, good luck with that."  
  
  
"I don't need luck-" Plasmius replied, before exiting out the door.  
  
  
"-Just hope."


End file.
